Play Pretend
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: What if the ninjas of Konoha coddled our dear Naruto, the Clan heads playing tug-of-war to get Naruto solo Not like that you perverts...! What if the Konoha 12 were only wearing masks? Warning contains Yaoi. This is now officially discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Play Pretend

Summary: What if the Ninjas Coddled Naruto, only the villagers hated him? What if the Clan leaders played tug-o-war to get Naruto solo (not like that you perverts!) What if the Rookie 9 were only wearing masks?

* * *

Ages from the attack of Kyuubi

Uchiha Fugaku – 26 (Itachi's and Sasuke's dad) (canon)

Uchiha Mikoto – 20 (Itachi's and Sasuke's mom) (canon)

Uchiha Itachi – 5

Uchiha Sasuke – 5 mos.

Nara Shikato – 24 (Shika's dad) (Almost canon)

Nara Masaki – 23 (Shika's mom) (My OC)

Nara Shikamaru – 9 mos.

Inuzuka Hana – 4

Inuzuka Goumaru – 26 (Kiba's dad) (My OC)

Inuzuka Tsume – 23 (Kiba's mom) (Don't know her name)

Inuzuka Kiba – 9 ½mos.

Aburame Shibi – 27 (Shino's dad) (canon)

Aburame Takemi – 19 (Shino's mom) (my OC)

Aburame Shino – 10 mos.

Hyuuga Hiashi – 26 (Hinata's and Hanabi's dad)

Hyuuga Hizashi – 26 (Neji's dad)

Hyuuga Hisami – 19 (Hinata's and Hanabi's mom) (My OC)

Hyuuga Naotoko – 21(Neji's mom) (My OC)

Hyuuga Neji – 1 1/2

Yamanaka Inoichi – 24 (Ino's dad)

Yamanaka Nabiki – 21 (Ino's mom) (My OC)

Yamanaka Ino – 3 mos.

Haruno Izumi – 26 (Sakura's dad) (My OC)

Haruno Sasuki – 20 (Sakura's mom)

Haruno Sakura – 5 ½ mos.

Akemichi Choumaru – 24

Akemichi Hane – 22 (Chouji's mom)

Akemichi Chouji – 6 mos.

Shikontama Tenran – 36 (Tenten's dad) (Seen this name used a lot of times)

Shikontama Tenten – 1.56 mos.

Kazama Arashi – 26

Kazama Uzumaki Sasami – 23

Rock Lee – 1.86 (Don't care for the parents…)

* * *

Chap.1 The Day After, A Journal Entry

"Sarutobi, we should decide which clan we should be house him. It's important for his bloodline and to also teach him the "Will of Fire"(1)!" Uchiha Fugaku shouted in determination.

It was the day after the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The village, well the outer village is mostly torn into shambles. Most id not all of the non-ninja occupants of Konoha were greatly affected.

Shinobi Clan heads gathered to decide the fate of the fox vessel. The shinobis populace all had heard the Yondaime's last wishes.  
**Flashback**

_"My Soldiers, this child which I hold is our hero. The one that will carry the greatest burden bestowed upon us, mortal men. He shall contain the Youkai Emperor, Kyuubi no Kitsune. May you all see him as the hero he truly is." Then he tapped the head of the Boss Toad, Gamabunta. Only to return as a corpse tightly holding the jinchuuriki no Kyuubi no Kitsune. If someone was to look closely you could tear tracks on his deathly pale cheeks.  
_**End Flashback**

The Child was adorable. Kunoichi of various ages and ninja statuses fussed over not one but eight children all in one age group.

(A/N: I'm not sure if this is the right ages so correct me if I'm wrong ok?)

The eldest being the heir of the Aburame, Aburame Shino. Next was the Inuzuka scion, Inuzuka Kiba being the only male heir born into the head family, he'll most likely to be the head just like the packs of wolves. The next was Nara Shikamaru heir to the deer herder clan, Nara. Yamanaka Ino was next, the heir to the almost extinct clan of mind controllers. Uchiha Sasuke, the second child of Uchiha Fugaku , head of the Uchiha clan was next. Haruno Sakura was the only child of Haruno Izumi, leader of the Hokage's personal ANBU unit, Zodiac. Akemichi Chouji, heir to the clan of big-boned ninjas. And finally Kazama Ryousuke the jinchuuriki no Kyuubi no Kitsune, son of the late Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi's and Kazama Uzumaki Sasami's only son as both has passed away.

Sasami died of birth complications; as soon as Ryousuke was born and held him she breathed her last breath, letting the father name him.

But back to the present, there were also elder children running about inside the room. Uchiha Itachi 1st born son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, heir to the Uchiha Clan. Umino Iruka son of Umino Suzuki, second in command of Zodiac and Umino Hoshigaki Reimi, a former Kiri Nin and is the aunt of Hoshigaki Kisame, who was also one of the children running about in the Nursery. Matarashi Anko daughter of Matarashi Orochimaru. Rock Lee, Shikontama Tenten and Hyuuga Neji.

But know this, this Nursery isn't in one of the Clan houses but is the Compound of the Sarutobi Clan, and is also the abode of the current Hokage, Sarutobi Sasuke (2). The whole compound was composed of Japanese Castles and believe it or not they are in the middle of Area 44, The Forest of Death. Being that the Sarutobi as are very closely knitted with nature due to their summoning contract with the apes. The Compound is being guarded by 24 ANBU units including ROOT Danzo's, the councilor and former teammate of the Sandaime Hokage personal ANBU Unit. Outside the Nursery was Konoha's TOP jounins, Hatake Kakashi, Matarashi Yamato (3), Morino Ibiki, Shiranui Genma and Gekyou Hayate.

And remember this; the Nursery room is full of full-fledged kunoichis. Now, how's THAT for security. (A/N: Wait before you rant, I'll explain later as to why the security is so tight. (Evil laugh.))  
Back to the Nursery

"How cute!" Yamanaka Nabiki squealed as she saw her daughter and her best friend's daughter Sakura acting like a pair of dotting aunts to Ryousuke. Who, for all their curiosity didn't squirm, fidget or cry of annoyance. But instead was giggling and squealing.

"Weird, he's not acting normal for a normal child. It's like he knows that those two are dotting on him." The pregnant Hyuuga Hisami queried.

"Actually its one of his bloodlines." Rika the female councilor of the Hokage. "I took care of Sasami when she was born. In just a few days she was already playing toys those 3 year olds just starting to even try to understand. It's in his blood to be a fast learner." She ended her speech rocking Ryousuke a little more before settling him down with the rest of the babies that all had waited for him to be put down by the old lady. It's like they already have formed a group, like they could understand. (A/N: I used to REEAALLY like the RUGRATS! Weren't they all SOO cute?!)

But one baby though wanted to be near to Ryousuke but looked like he didn't have enough courage to do so. But what's even weirder is that it was like he had a permablush on his cheeks. What's more, is that little Ryousuke looked well… smug. Uchiha Mikoto looked at her second son; it wasn't like her son to be so shy.

"Can anybody get me Tsunade-sama? I think that something's wrong with Sasuke." Mikoto said as she picked upped her son.

One of the Kunoichis then went out of the Nursery and came back with Tsunade tailing behind.

She looked at the younger Uchiha, she had a weird look in her eyes. 'Hmmm…Weird' she thought as she looked at Ryousuke. 'Even weirder. These things don't show up so early. I know he's already mentally mature but this? And both of them?' "I'm going out for a while I need to check something…" she left the room dazed and went straight to the Hokage's Private Library where she had access being a sannin and all that shit.

She quickly leafed through a book titled "Soul mates: Clarified"

_"…1__st__ signs of 2 beings as soul mates are that it shows at a young age. In not just most cases but of all cases is that soul mates meet immediately after a birth of both beings. Meaning the 2 mostly has met at a young age."_

_"2__nd__ is that when both are prolonged in each others presence is that they show more signs that show who will be dominant."_

_"The submissive will be shy towards the more dominant one. The dominant being smug or somewhat egoistical…"_

She quickly left the library and tried to find Orochimaru. She knew her snaky teammate would know something a about this unusual occurrence…

"Orochimaru-kun can you follow me to the Nursery?" Tsunade asked when he found Orochimaru talking to the Anbus posted on the gates of the compound.

"Why Tsu-chan? Is something wrong with the Little Prince (4)?" If Orochimaru was frantic he didn't show it but the Anbus stationed near them were.

"No nothings wrong with Ryou-chan but there is this small unusual occurrence that's happening as we speak." Tsunade still had a contemplating look on her face.

"What?" now Orochimaru was starting to show hysterical and the Anbu around them seemed tense and was ready to either sprint towards the Nursery or go running to the Clanhead's meeting room to inform them.

"You do still know that peculiar jutsu we've found in the ruins in the destroyed Hidden Village of the Sun right?" she asked knowing fully well that Orochimaru would never forget a single technique in his life even if it's useless in a battle.

"Yes, I still remember it perfectly **Soul: Link Search** why?" now instead of being hysterical about it he looked calm like cucumber. And with a curious expression on his face saying that he was quite well… curious.

"The jutsu does entail that it can search out links of the soul specifically soul mates, right?"

"Yes quite so. It was verified as a fact when I tested it on Arashi once with Sasami." Tsunade had a crazy look on her. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I don't do those things anymore! I've already quitted even before they were married and I did it after their marriage." Well it almost worked but Tsunade still bonked Orochimaru on the head.

They both started to walk back to the Nursery but not before they dismissed the Anbus and told them to go back to their spots.

"It seems that Uchiha Sasuke 2nd heir to the Uchiha clan is showing the signs of prolonged presence of his significant other. And it's also the fact that our Little Prince (4) is looking quite smug while looking at the direction of Sasuke-kun."

"Hmmm… Interesting… well the statistics are already very high since they have shown signs of prolonged exposure to each other. Might as well use the jutsu to confirm it." They then walked back to the Nursery. The jounins outside the room quickly sent massive killer intent. There was a seal placed on everyone on their hitae-ate to block all forms of killer intent as per a precautionary.

When the door opened to the Nursery everyone had a weapon stuck out as a second precautionary. They all replaced their weapons back into their holsters and got back to what they were doing, like nothing happened.

They went to the crowding group of children who for all of everyone of the kunoichis curiosity just wouldn't hold up with the fusing over the baby.

"Daddy!" Anko quickly rushing up to her father, Orochimaru.

"The baby's special isn't he? Isn't he?" she enthusiastically tugged the outfit of her father's sleeve.

Now they had an inkling on why they were fussing over the baby.

"What do you mean Anko-chan?" Tsunade sweetly asked the 5 year old child.

"He's been talking to all of us and even Itachi-kun's little brother is talking and we all know that it's impossible for somebody so young to talk like we learned. And to also help others establish communication with us when clearly that it he's performing the impossible. And I sorta recognize the jutsu I'm not just sure if it is because from what I read it takes a lot of chakra control and is used in medical-nins and torture experts." She answered immediately to her godmother. They weren't quite surprised she did inherit her father's brains after all while Yamato got everything that she didn't have.

"Well… this is surprising." They peeked to the baby and saw a chakra shield around them. It was distinctive since they felt the boy's chakra just yesterday when Kyuubi's soul was sucked inside of him.

They then approached and noticed that the shield was quickly pulled down with no whatsoever effort. They then proceeded to pick up Naruto and Sasuke. Tsunade naturally grabbed Ryousuke as she knew that even though Orochimaru's been a father doesn't mean he knows how to handle a newly born child. Making Orochimaru pick up Sasuke.

Then creating a shadow clone, Tsunade2 plucked Sasuke out of Orochimaru's arms.

Orochimaru then started to move his hands at lightning fast speed. Light shot to both children.

They glowed for a few seconds. Then red, blue and green light emanated from them like the sun almost going blind at the same time making a myriad of beautiful colors but it wasn't a rainbow it was more beautiful that you can't even name it.

"Wow! I've read this kind of result and still it's… Wow…" Orochimaru was completely breathless. Unable to think properly but was still stunned at the beauty of light that shone from the two boys.

"What does it mean Oro-kun?" Tsunade with her curiosity piqued up since she has never seen her teammate in such a daze ever since he and Liria had Yamato and Anko.

"The colors symbolize different things and when they shine together it's a whole level different. Red means they were meant to be together in the future. Blue would mean they have a potential to be soul-bonded but aren't born soul mates. Green signifies that an unbreakable friendship bond but still not a soul mate bond. A Combination signifies a true soul mate bond ever since birth. Other colors signify more but we don't have much time." Orochimaru explained, while picking up Sasuke. Tsunade2 poofed out of existence

"Tsu-chan you do know what this means right?" Orochimaru looked quite pleased. Not that evil pleased that you'll find in the canon series not that they know.

Tsunade was smiling pleasantly. Soul mates are greatly loved and respected by all. The matrimony of a pair is an event that many would love to attend. Myths and legends made many a countries believe that soul mates are the ones that started all bloodlines. As most pairs of soul mates are very powerful beings from the start.

They returned the two boys back to the other children.

They both could feel it. These children shall one day make Konoha proud. Already Kisame was being trained by the Kiri Shinobigatana Nananin Shu to be the leader of their next generation.

Itachi was already enrolled in the academy and is the best of this batch even though his other classmates were at least 3 years older than him.

Iruka was being trained by his parents but sadly they were killed by the Kyuubi along with many others as such he's already well versed in Kenjutsu styles of the Mist. They predicted that if ever he wants to become a shinobi of the Mist. Many of jounins think he'll be quickly accepted into the Kiri Shinobigatana Nananin Shu.

Then there was Anko already she's mastered many of her father's snake jutsus. She also seemed to have an affinity for using poisons and is showing quite a bit of promise in being a Torture and Interrogations officer. And of course there's a reason for everyone as to why they strive so hard. She just wants to find one of her friends. You see to save her life her father was forced to give her the cursed seal when she was younger. Her mother Liria gave consent to her husband to use the curse seal on her two babies if there was ever a need. It was one of her final words before she died of a virus that was in a form of a poison that didn't have an antidote. Somehow it passed down to her only daughter. It seemed that she had a foresight that it would happen and so gave her husband permission. He could've done the same to his wife but unfortunately she was too far and too deep in her illness that even the cursed seal could never save her. After all in the medical field only one kind of poison can destroy another one. Back to the topic a former colleague of her father experimented on her best friend Isarabi and Isonade the three tailed shark was force sealed into her. The man ran away with her best friend and now she wants her back.

The two gazed at the children as our views as readers fade away.  
Back to the Meeting Room…

"It's important for him to hone his skills at an early age. He should be taken in by one of our clans." Fugaku was persistent on the topic.

"And which pray tell, clan should house him then?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked. He was mad, no Pissed off, no that wasn't right just to be more specific… HE WAS READY TO COMMIT **BLOODY MURDER!**

The civilians were just fucking begging to be killed. They had the guts to hire foreign shinobi just hours after the announcement of the sealing and fucking hired 10 A Rank jounin Missing nins to assassinate one helpless baby!

They took advantage of the guard shifts that night. But unluckily for them the Hyuuga twins Hiashi and Hizashi decided they would take care of the child for the night. Seeing as both already had taken care of Neji before whenever Naotoko was away on a mission.

They saw the men and after one Hyuuga kinjutsu later…

Well let's just say grotesque and bloody…

"Well the Uchiha's should." Fugaku boldly stated.

The Clan heads were all stunt at Fugaku's bold statement.

"We ARE the Konoha Police Force after all. We could certainly protect him and train him to protect Konoha's legacy." He continued.

Then…

ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!

Arguments flying off the mouths of each clanhead.

Soonkunais, shuriken and jutsus started flying.

Then Hokage used the Genjutsu _World of Darkness_ (5)

Then they came out of the meeting room.

Wet, muddy, clothes singed, was torn in some places and some of them have their hair standing on edge.

The decision was an orphanage…

* * *

**February 25, 2973**(6)

_As far as I could remember I've always gone to training field 7 to well… train._

_Hiashi-tousan and Hizashi-otooji along with Fugaku-tousan, Izumi-tousan, Goumaru-tousan, Inoichi-otooji, Choumaru-otooji, Shikato-tousan, Shibi-tousan and Tenran-tousan I've always been trained by them with my 'family'._

_My brothers and sisters aren't related to me by blood but we consider ourselves as siblings._

_Aburame Shino, Akemichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Hana, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino._

_We would go to training area 10 well to… train._

_But after training, we would play. _

_The people that would sometimes help us train would listen to us play. Yes listen. We play musical instruments. Not playing tag and the likes._

_The girls were incredible singers. Hanabi would play the piano, Hinata would play the violin, Sakura a harp and Ino a flute. Itachi played the violin. Me, Iruka, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru were guitarists and were the main singers in the group. Chouji could play any kind of piano and Shino was our drummer. Sometimes I would play all the instruments because they would "accidentally" make mistakes but I know it's just their excuses so that I would play. Even though everybody could also play almost all instruments its just I was better is all._

_All the people that would watch or listen would say I was a musical prodigy._

_We were always a family Hinata my little sister. We were all brothers and sisters. But only me and Sasuke weren't but I wont' discuss that until later._

_No one could beat us, in music or combat. We were on par with the greatest orchestras with the use of Kage bunshin for each of us and with the Sannins._

_We were all there when the Uchiha Massacre. It just so happened that Fugaku-tousan couldn't come to their training because of a meeting within the clan._

_Sasuke and Itachi invited us over for dinner. They said Mikoto had been itching to cook for everyone._

_When we got there, bodies littered the streets. They saw "Itachi" killing another of their relatives. But we thought Itachi's right here with us, so who's that guy? Turns out to be Uchiha Shishui. We killed him as a sign of vengeance for the ones that died that night. He must've faked his death we all thought. Fugaku and Mikoto were still alive and saw the whole as they were under a sleeping genjutsu. They were greatly surprised that Shishui would go as far as kill everyone in their whole clan._

_The Hokage then ordered him to go undercover and infiltrate a growing threat called "Akatsuki" making him an S-class missing nin but not after announcing that he was the one that killed the whole Uchiha clan making another S-class secret._

_Since then we hid under an illusion that not only hid our true emotions but controlled our actions._

_Our masks were set. Indifference, shy, loud, quiet, snob, etc. (A/N: You know their attitudes in the anime!)_

_Until the Hokage ties 3 specific a yellow ribbon his wrist or anybody for that matter and wave it in a pattern and uttered the password. But until then we would hide._

_And now I miss the old Sasuke.__ This mask I'm wearing was the one I chose because it reminded me of him. Only he was asking me for dates not Sakura though and was smarter too._

_Feb. 25, 2973_

_Kazama Ryousuke_

* * *

(1)He's not being Gai-ish. It's just that the Will of Fire is the true meaning of being a Konoha Shinobi.

(2)They say it's his real name.

(3)He was experimented on by Orochimaru in the series and manga, so it said. But I like Orochimaru and he becomes the father of Anko and Yamato, who controls woods as his great-grandfather is the Shodaime Hokage.

(4)They see him as a little prince, who should be loved and protected.

(5)It' s the jutsu the Shodaime or the Nidaime used in their battle against Sandaime I just forgot the Japanese name.

(6)It's almost 1000 years from now. I see shinobi as by products of genetic enhancement that killed everyone in the face of the planet except for a few survivors that slowly learned the art of using chakra by combining century's old knowledge of China, India and other countries.


	2. Chapter 2

Play Pretend

Chap. 2

**PLEASE READ!**

_**This is the revised version of chapter two so look carefully for the revisions.**_

* * *

Iruka's POV

'Finally, they're graduating. I finally got rid of these brats!' I thought as I entered the classroom.

As I enter the classroom I saw the typical behavior of the girls nowadays. Beat Naruto to a pulp. Now before I start ranting inside my mind again how the villagers of Konoha implant the wrong ideas to the minds of the younger generations because most of the girls in my class are from non-shinobi families, I just stop to think for a moment of the times when we were all younger. I was a genin then and the times that I was with them I treasured them the most. I thank whatever God or Deity there is up there meeting Ryousuke-kun so young. I guess if I didn't then the villagers would have brainwashed me too to think that Ryousuke was the Kyuubi too. Well I'm going of topic; I gazed at the girls again and started thinking.

'Why are they beating him up again this time? Probably some stupid reason that the adults implanted into their brains agai-' and I stopped at that train of thought as I saw secret smiles on Ino and Sakura.

'Those two don't really know how to hide their amusement don't they?' I silently chuckled.

I shouted and use the Big Evil head no jutsu then the girls stopped and went to their seats. I saw Naruto looking like a dirty pancake.

'Hehehe poor Ryousuke-kun.' I thought

I started my speech…

End of POV

Naruto's POV

I was saved by Iruka-nii from the rabid fangirls of Sasu-chan. I, of course, understand. Who wouldn't want a piece of his cute ass of his?

"Today you all start…" Iruka starts his boring and long speech I heard Kakashi-nii-san complain to me about last night. Man… he's gotten boring ever since he began teaching… At least while in the academy… Hmmm… I always forgot to ask how he still functions like that since he's still in ANBU and most of the missions he gets there are either S or SS class. How the hell does he do it?

"… To protect our…" It really is boring. So very brain busting boring. I wonder when he is going to announce the teams. I'm not worrying, I'm 100 sure that I'm going to be teamed at least 1 of my sibs.

"Today, all of you will be teamed according to your grades…" Man, he's such a windbag! Announce the teams already!

"Team 1 is blah blah blah…" it was as if he read my mind. Damn.

"Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto…" Finally! "Haruno Sakura…" I cheered not only because I wanted to but my mask made it look like I like Sakura-neechan. She in turned looked dark, ready to kill, the seal making her do it. "And Uchiha Sasuke." "Iruka-sensei why you team me up with that teme!" at the same time Sakura shouted a loud cheer and saying. "See that Ino-pig! True love conquers all!"

End of POV

In the minds of the other Konoha nine (A/N: I want to call them that. I'm the author so what I say goes.) had lines of thought like…

'I knew there would be at least one of us but damn I wanted to be the one!'

'Damn! I didn't get Naru-oniisan.' That was Hinata.

'God Damn, Son of a female dog. What type of crap system are we following?!' Uhm yea just about like that. (A/N: Everything else goes canon)

(A/N: Almost forgot, everything goes canon almost, I repeat almost goes cannon)

The senseis of Teams 1 to 6 and 9 came and left with their teams. Teams 7, 8 and 10 waited until a man and a woman came. They thought "Yes! We got Asuma and Kurenai. I wonder who the third is."

"You nine follow us."

They simply followed looking confused (A/N: Please remember the seal.)

They all arrived into their training grounds.

The training ground was enormous it comprised of a wide range of different types of environments and terrain. A dessert, freshwater and saltwater lakes full of aquatic animals suited for the type of water including sharks, hot springs, rocky terrains, magma rivers, canyons, a jungle, the safari and even a mountain of never ending snow.

They gathered around in one of the larger clearings that were covered in grass, their usual spot in playing instruments.

A man with silver hair stood reading an orange book that they've seen Asuma, Konohamaru's, the grandson of the Hokage, dad read often, if not secretly away from his wife's eyes.

Then they heard a loud cry of a bird. An eagle, it was an eagle that was heading towards them.

"A-akumu! My family's m-messenger." Hinata gasped out. (A/N: The seal please!)

Tied on its leg were three familiar yellow ribbons

The group almost shouted for joy seeing the familiar ribbons, keyword almost meaning their mouths were already slightly open. The seal was weakening or else impulses like that were impossible.

The eagle landed on Kakashi's arm and stuck out its leg for so that it was easier to get the ribbons off the poor things leg.

Once the ribbons was out of its legs it flew off of Kakashi's arm

Kakashi distributed the three ribbons to Kurenai and Asuma. Then all three tied it unto their own wrists. (A/N: Try tying one on your own. It's really hard especially when it's short.)

The three then charged chakra into the ribbons and started to wave it into the air leaving yellow streaks of light. By the time the first word was made the genins asked "What are you doing?" they asked simultaneously and the senseis answered. "You mean you don't know?" By then the last stroke for the kanji for the word fuiin or seal.

Then a bright flash of light engulfed the area. On the places of the genins were them alright but one look and you'll say they weren't.

On the spot of Hinata was someone totally opposite of her while the seals were on. She wore leather leaving almost nothing to imagination (think catwoman), a body not of her age. Black crocodilian pelts stuck to her like second skin. A whip was also dangling on her left hip. Bandages wrapped her abdomen hiding senbon needles.

Next was Sakura, a forest green tank top with an open black cotton jacket that hung loose. Dark blue short pant that reached just below her knees and instead of her normally worn shinobi shoes, she used mud colored combat boots.

Then there was Ino, her hair was longer than ever. It was tied down in a crisscrossing pattern of black ribbons. (Think Kadsuki of the Get Backers). Bells hung on her hair just an inch above her left ear. Surprisingly she wore traditional clothes of oinin or hunter nin but instead of white were black and had black bandages on her fists.

Starting for the boys was Shino. He almost looked the same except for his spikier hair and smaller version of his shades (A/N: Here's another rip off from the get backers in 5…4…3…2…1…) and had violet hypnotizing eyes, the Jagan or Evil Eye.

Kiba had a violet tank top, silver arm bracers and black baggy pants. (A/N: Think Kai of the Bladebreakers.)

Shikamaru wore a black flowing shirt and black pants but it was tight enough to show rock hard muscles. A gigantic hammer hung from his back.

Chouji wasn't big boned anymore. Muscles replaced fat and he looked delicious. (A/N: lol!) He was wearing a black wife beater shirt and loose jeans but not that loose!

Sasuke wore a blood red shirt and a black sleeveless hoodie hung loose on him and baggy pants that had quite a few seen pockets and a lot of secret pockets that hid kunais, shuriken and scrolls galore!

Naruto had a TIGHT black tank top, a jean jacket looked like its sleeves were torn off and unconstricting pants.

They looked at each other and then at the top of their lungs yelled…

"YES!" which echoed throughout the whole desolate and empty training field, across the lave rivers, the lakes, the ice and dessert.

"Now Genin teams 7, 8 and 10 jounin instructors are supposed to give a second test to you but as we all know that you're all on par with the Sannins and have superb teamwork even if we switch your teams with someone else." Asuma said that still had a cancer stick on his mouth.

"Now, why don't we introduce ourselves? Your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Kurenai said

"I'll start. I'm Hatake Kakashi, former Anbu nin, son of the White Fang. I like my friends, the Icha Icha book series and being late for appointments. I dislike Gai, who proclaims himself as my eternal Rival. My dream is to one day marry a certain dolphin and have many kids." Then Kakashi's visible eye turned into an upside down letter "U".

"I'm Sarutobi Asuma, son of the Hokage. I love to smoke." Everyone started muttering at the same time. 'It's SO not obvious, NOT!' "Ahem… I love my son, Konohamaru very much. I dislike nothing. And right now my dream is that my son grows up to be a strong shinobi."

Somewhere…

"Achoo!" Sarutobi Konohamaru sneezed.

"Geez! Somebody must be talking or thinking about me. Hope its Hanabi-chan…" then he got back to looking for his playmates in playing ninja.

Back to the Training Grounds.

"I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress. I like gardening, my friends, dango and an old book series from the old world called "Harry Potter" (A/N: I LOVE HARRY POTTER!). I dislike the blind villagers that see Naru-chan as the demon sealed inside of him. My dream is to one day meet a guy who'll love me as I am not because I'm physically beautiful but also inwardly."

"Ladies first." Shikamaru said

"I'm Haruno Sakura, only child of the Hokage's personal Anbu squad's leader. I like a certain green spandex wearing taijustsu user… (Everybody looked horrified) JUNIOR! I MEAN YUCK IF IT WAS GAI! Anyways… I dislike putting on the seal everyday, I mean we couldn't be our true selves, always living a lie. My dream is to change Lee-kun's style of proper hair and clothing and also to marry him!" she giggled out the last phrase.

"My turn! Name's Hyuuga Hinata! Don't you forget that! Anyways, I like music, torture and killing…" she stuck her tongue out playfully. "I dislike people that see Ryu-niisan as the monster that's sealed inside him. Oh! I almost forgot I love my family and Neji-niisan and that even though he hates me because Hizashi-otooji was supposedly sacrificed to Kumo because of the killing of their representative that kidnapped me that Kumo claimed to be innocent of and that blames the Hyuuga that we just killed him off deliberately.(1)" She ranted. "and I also like Kiba-kun! (Kiba blushed a tomato.). My ambition is to have his babies and of course marrying him. And my dream is to be in Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Unit."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, 2nd generation Yamanaka in the Ino-shika-chou formation. I like a certain hammer-using nin. I…" she never got to finish her sentence as she was kissed by said hammer-using nin. "Uhmm… I uh dislike arguing with my best friend, Sakura. I almost forgot, I like using the wires inside these bells." pointing to the bells above her left ear. " as my weapons. And my dream is to become THE greatest female oinin."

"YO! The name's Nara Shikamaru. I love being active and a certain blonde and teal eyed girl. I dislike nothing. My dream is to be this village's top strategist and marry that certain teal eyed girl." He winked at Ino

"Name's Akemichi Chouji, my loves and hobbies are the same as they staying fit and finding ways to improve my family's fighting style. I dislike it when people see me eating a seemingly endless supply of barbecue chips. My goal is to improve the fighting style of my family as many of them die of heart diseases just to be able to use the family techniques."

"Aburame Shino the name and drums are my game, I love my bugs and I've given my inner poet a hug. I dislike bug spray; if you have one you better pray." (A/N: I like him, he's somewhat mysterious. BUT its fun playing with the character's characteristics and making them completely opposite, well somewhat, of their original characteristics)

"Inuzuka Kiba. Hate being loud, hurts my throat and sensitive ears. Likes dogs and Hinata-chan. Dream is to be a hunter-nin and marry Hinata-chan."

"Uzumaki Naruto, real name Kazama Ryousuke, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi no Kitsune. I like training with my siblings…" Everyone grinned at him. "Sasu-chan…" Sasuke blushed bright red from the cute pet name while the others were either howling of laughter: Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru, Snickering: Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, Asuma and Ino or Giggling Kakashi and Kurenai. "Ahem! And my senseis too." He got a slap on the back from both Asuma and Kakashi and a kiss on the cheek from Kurenai. "I dislike looking like an idiot and the Akatsuki (2) except Itachi-niisan and fishface Kisame…"

In another part of the shinobi world…

"Achoo!" Itachi and Kisame both sneezed making their preys, some guards of a Lord that they're about to kill, run away.

"Someone's talking about us."

"Must be someone reading about us in the bingo books."

"Oh damn! They're gone."

"Well, we might as well rest for now." Itachi said leaning onto the trunk of the tree they were on and started snoozing.

Kisame just shrugged and followed suit on a higher branch and muttered. "Just hope it isn't that Ryou-brat calling me fishface again…"

Back to the Training Ground

"And-and- ACHOO! And my dream is to be Hokage." Then he mumbles something. They caught the words "hard-core" "nose bleeding" and "with Sasu-chan".

Sasuke blushed a tomato as he was near enough to hear. Sasuke then proceeded to bonk Naruto on the head and shouted.

"YOU'VE BEEN READING TOO MUCH OF KAKASHI-SENSEI'S BOOKS!"

Kakashi still had the decency to look sheepy.

Everyone else just laughed at their fallen leader.

"Anyways I'm Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last remaining Uchihas. Like Sakura I hate putting on the seal everyday. I love my mom and dad, my brother, Itachi and my other blood sibs and sibs outside my family and Naruto-kun even though he's such a pervert sometimes. I hate the Akatsuki exceptions being Itachi-nii and Kisame and I also hate the villagers that see Naruto-kun as the demon that is sealed up inside of him. My dream is to repopulate the Uchiha district with Naruto-kun."

Then Naruto moved close to Sasuke's ears and whispered, "You know, we can do that right now if you want to."

Sasuke simply grew new colors of red and had a slight nose bleed.

Everyone giggled knowing fully well what was said between the two.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here? Naruto being bold enough to say naughty things to Sasuke-kun? What the hell?" Inuzuka Tsume, Kiba's mom asked.

"Yes, I clearly remember him promising that he won't do those things until their first kiss?" Nara Shikato came into the clearing.

"Yes, I remember that promise and I quote: "I would never say or suggest naughty things to Sasuke until we kissed our first kiss which must be accidental." Hyuuga Hiashi and thought to be dead Hyuuga Hizashi also came into the clearing

Soon most, most because the others are away on a mission, of the shinobi clan heads and parents of the Konoha nine came into the clearing.

"Ooh! Father you won't believe what happened." Ino squealed seeing that her father came into the clearing.

"Oh really Ino-hime? What's so unbelievable that got you all excited?"

Then…

Naruto and Sasuke sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love

Then comes marriage

Then comes the baby

In a big white carriage(3)

"Guys!" Sasuke once again demonstrated how to find new kind of hues for red.

Everybody else just laughed.

* * *

(1) Neji isn't privy to their secrets but Hanabi is.

(2) They knew of the Akatsuki remember in the 1st chapter?

(3) I don't know how they sing it in the states since in my country we stop at K-I-S-S-I-N-G.


	3. Chapter 3

Play Pretend

Chap.3

Hey pplz! I'm back! Sorry for the late update... Just as i informed a few months ago... it just didn't click with me anymore... But now I'm back! The only fact i'm back because I'm bored as hell! Well anyways...

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would have been yaoi.

* * *

_Naruto and Sasuke sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

First comes love

_Then comes marriage_

_Then comes the baby_

_In a big white carriage_

"_Guys!" Sasuke once again demonstrated how to find new kind of hues for red. _

_Everybody else just laughed._

"Oh dear, Fugaku looks like we have to make earlier preparations for the marriage earlier than we would've originally planned."

"Mom… Dad…" Sasuke whined. And as soon as he did the last of the adults had entered the clearing.

"Now, Sasuke-chan. You don't need to be so embarrassed." Mikoto chided.

"Ryousuke please make sure you two use protection." Fugaku answered with a straight face.

Sasuke's face demonstrated once more the new hues of red he's discovered.

Everybody present just chuckled at the family's antics.

"Onii-chan!!" 2 kids a boy and a girl came rushing in the field and clung unto Sasuke's leg.

"Hanabi-nee-chan and Kono-nii-chan are bullying us again…" the boy whined.

"No we aren't! You asked us to play ninja with you two and you two were cheating… I mean come on Kawarimi? That's just plain cheating." Said Konohamaru as he and Hanabi entered the clearing.

"It's not like you two can't catch us when we use it…" the girl answered back to the duo sticking out their tongue.

"Now, now, Shinonome-chan (1), Higure-kun (2)." Ryousuke lightly chided to the two youngest Uchihas.

"You two should already know that even though that showing off is fun it's dangerous right?" Now if Ryousuke was upbeat a few moments ago, now he looked downtrodden.

Everyone just shivered and if looks could set something aflame, the grass they were glaring at should have been a blazing inferno.

Shinonome and Higure looked guilty that they reminded their nii-sans and nee-sans of a very bad memory.

**Flashback (Whatever POV ok?)**

_**The Konoha Nine were at Training Grounds 10 as usual training again.**_

"_**Come on, Sakura you almost got it, just a little bit more…" Ryousuke cheered on Sakura as she tried to perfect the Super Strength technique of Tsunade of the Sannin.**_

_**The Sannin of Konoha had long ago left the village in hopes to help it from outside but they had trained the children even for a while when they were still within the walls of Konoha. At most they had written down specific techniques for each of the children. If they ever needed more instruction on their given techniques they would ask for help especially whenever they start on one of the techniques of Orochimaru. Since his son and daughter were still within Konoha they had easy access help from them, especially Anko. Unfortunately, the techniques that Jiraiya and Tsunade left were at most vague as only their theories were written down. **_

_**Unbeknownst to us there had been foreign spies lurking around, how they knew about Ryousuke's true identity was still a mystery but one thing was for sure. It would haunt us forever.**_

_**We were still blissful of their presences and were quite happy training and frolicking around in Training Ground 10 once again without supervision, when they attacked. **_

"_**Raiton: Rairyuudan!" a voice shouted. A gigantic lightning dragon was headed towards Ryousuke and Sakura. Ryousuke managed to push Sakura away but the technique hit Ryousuke head on, light erupted upon impact. Screams of pain erupted from Ryousuke and the smells of burning flesh permitted our noses.**_

"_**RYOUSUKE, NO!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke tried to run to Ryousuke but the others stopped him. When the light died down they looked at the burnt form of Ryousuke that collapsed into a heap on the ground.**_

"_**DAMN IT! KATON: KARYU ENDAN!" Sasuke performed the fire technique out of desperation to at least kill the ones that killed his beloved, the fire technique unstable without its usual control from the performer.**_

"_**Suiton: Suiryudan!" called out one of the attackers. The water dragon much more stable therefore more powerful and concentrated than the fire dragon neutralized the fire dragon. The steam produced blasted through the other children. Sasuke at the forefront was knocked unconscious by the force and heat of the steam. His skin already reddening and started to look like burns.**_

"_**Kage Kanazuchi: Kage Shoototsu!" Shikamaru shouted as the shadow of his war hammer extended to the shadow of one of the assailants but before the attack could connect another one of the assailants threw a large mirror shard in the way of the attack automatically reflecting off the attack. Luckily Shikamaru canceled his technique before it back lashed to him. But unfortunately was kicked while his back was turned by another right on his spine and couldn't get up.**_

_**A bell was heard and Ino was holding one of her bells and was lashing out though it looked like she was not doing anything until one of the assailants lost their heads. Once more another one neutralized her attack and with quick work broke both of her arms.**_

_**Chouji was clutching his ears for which blood was coming out from and so was his nose and mouth as another one just stood next to him pointing an open palm. Another was holding a white cloth that was soaked in something to Shino's mouth and nose blocking off precious oxygen while holding his hands securely behind his back. For once his eyeglasses not covering his eyes and you could only see the whites of his eyes. The few Kikai bugs that managed to get out of his body were dead.**_

_**Kiba and his partner Akamaru were out cold beside them lying innocently were 2 more white cloths that were soaked in something yellowish. Hinata laid in a fetal position holding her eyes as she screamed of pain. Her hands violet as it was broken in a quick job. Sakura's hands were impaled by kunai to the tree and were twisted in an abnormal way.**_

_**They were like this when the Sandaime, the children's parents and several ANBU's finally came, as the Sandaime always had his crystal ball observing the children and had thought ahead and supplied the parents with their own. Fortunately, the attackers were still there when they got there. They made quick work of the attackers. Several Root ANBU's took them to their holding cell within their division. They were to be kept at the "upmost hospitality" that they can give. If anyone would come into their compound that night, they could have sworn that Ibiki and Anko were there. But it made no sense since both of them were still on a mission in Grass and River respectively.**_

_**They brought ALL the children to the hospital as it seemed that Ryousuke was starting to heal from the burns but was still in critical condition.**_

_**The Sandaime personally visited the attackers along with the children's parents. They were begging to be killed to the ANBU's that were watching them by the end of the visit. The Roots ANBU didn't even know that someone could still live even when said person was already gutted with all of his insides already out; the damned heart was still damn beating!**_

_**The Sandaime and the children's parents went to the children's own wing in the hospital; the children had been healed and were ready to be discharged. The poisons that they were attacked with were all neutralized and the hospital acquired new types of poison for combat use. The broken bones of the girls were healed just fine, only that they don't put too much strain on the newly healed bones; they were going to be fine. Since the Uchihas have a strong affinity to fire, Sasuke healed the fastest since he was only slightly burned. Ryousuke was the worst of them, his skin was melted off him but the Kyuubi worked overtime to heal him and still managed to fight off the infection that should've occurred since they were in an open field and he had no skin to cover for him as bacteria acts fasts and festers open wounds like nothing else and since it wasn't only an open wound but his skin was melted off let's just say he should've been in worst conditions than what he was in right now. Now since the technique was quite the shock literally, Ryousuke has to go through Physical therapy since his motor nerves are hypersensitive making it difficult for him to even move.**_

"_**Children…" The Sandaime said grabbing the children's attention.**_

"_**Sandaime-sama…" said Ryousuke trying to sit up from his lying position and winced and since Sasuke was already sitting in a chair beside Ryousuke's and pushed Ryousuke back down unto a lying position.**_

"_**Usuratonkachi, even if the Kyuubi regenerated your skin back your muscles still need therapy so don't move much without at least one of us helping." Sasuke sternly ordered his fiancé, while sitting down.**_

"_**Hai, hai…" Ryousuke answered smiling slightly.**_

"_**Sandaime-sama, what was there purpose for attacking us?" Ryousuke asked the Sandaime Hokage.**_

"_**They were after you." Izumi answered for the Hokage.**_

"_**What?" Now this grabbed the attention of the children immediately.**_

"_**Me? Why?" Ryousuke asked.**_

"_**They know, they know everything that there can be known about you. We're not sure how they got this information though." This time Fugaku answered while looking at his distressed younger son.**_

"_**I have talked to Danzo and he's agreed to send out some of his ANBU's to find out how they got the info on you." The Sandaime continued.**_

"_**Daddy… How were they able to counterattack us so effectively? Even our jounins here have trouble defeating us; it was like they could read our minds and predicted our next moves. Like Sharingan and our family jutsus working together or something like that." Ino asked still holding Shikamaru's head on her lap as the boy's motor functions were shot from the kick to his spinal column.**_

"_**Princess…" Inoichi sighed. "They've been watching all of you for at the very least the last 2 months. They explained how you children would try and show off techniques. Techniques best left for dire situations or when you know all of you can counter any underhanded attacks that most shinobi use. And they said that since eventhough all of you have a large arsenal of jutsus under your belts, you all lack experience to effectively use your jutsus." Inoichi said while going lecture mode on the children.**_

"_**We're sorry." Ryousuke whispered barely heard. For once his mask of invulnerability slipped and fell off completely. Looking like the child he was supposed to be, longing for the love he never experienced from his parents, the child who learned how to live in the streets and still survive.**_

"_**Ryou-kun, it's not yours or any of your sibling's faults." Tsume, Kiba's mom went to Ryousuke's bed, bending down and holding Ryousuke's head on the sides of his head by use of both her hand, gently coaxing the child to meet eye to eye. She hugged Ryousuke's head gently as she didn't want to aggravate the child's muscles than it already was.**_

"_**We were supposed to keep an eye out for all of you and at least send someone at the very least ANBU level to watch over all of you whenever you practiced. Kakashi and the others have not been watching any of you since they have their own duties to perform as even Asuma isn't even back from his duties as a Guardian of Fire. And since we were SO used to that Itachi watching over all of you, but we had forgotten that he had left already for the mission that the Sandaime-sama gave him. We're supposed to be responsible adults especially to all of you as our children. Don't be sorry because we're the ones supposed to even say sorry." Tsume finished her little speech with a kiss on Ryousuke's forehead. **_

"_**I have to say sorry as well it seems that even with the crystal balls that I had supplied your parents and the one I use was of no use in guarding any of you, though it scares me quite a bit that they managed to elude detection from my crystal ball or of my ANBU units patrolling the village." The Sandaime apologized.**_

"_**And most of all Ryou-kun, don't be so shy to any of us, you're our son as well, though not our blood son but our son nevertheless. Don't be afraid and know that if you need anything you can always come to any of us. Isn't it were all a family like you always said?" Tsume continued.**_

"_**Arigato na Tsume-kaachan" Ryousuke said smiling. Tsume smiled herself and once more kissed Ryousuke on top of his head and nuzzled his face with hers like a dog would if it's being affectionate. **_

"_**We'll be more careful from now on then." Sasuke answered for everyone looking satisfied as Ryousuke was showered with love by one of his surrogate mothers. **_

"_**As will we, we're going to send guards to keep watch over all of you whenever not in public eyes then, since you're all more prone to danger then." Hiashi answered the children's promise with their own one.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"We're sorry…" the two children said with remorse.

"We know, but we just don't want any of you younger ones to feel the pain and desperation we felt back then." Ryousuke crouched to the children's eye level raising their chins and kissing their foreheads then tightly hugging the two.

"Things will be different now as you all know; we are not so obligated to send guards to keep an eye out for any of you anymore." Shikato said.

"It is important that you all be more careful. Now that you're recognized as adults a lot more danger will probably come in your ways. And speaking about the incident, since we still don't know how they got their hands on the information on any of you that danger is very much present." Izumi said.

"Of course." Ryousuke answered for everyone.

"Good luck then…" The adults left chuckling leaving the training of the children to their jounin instructors.

"Come on, Shinonome, Higure, we're going home leave your nii-sans and nee-chans for their training." Mikoto said.

"Konohamaru go with Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san I'll pick you up later." Asuma said towards his son.

"You too Hanabi, we're going home as well." Hiashi said towards his daughter.

"Huh?" The children wondered on the weird behavior of the adults.

The adults already left the field before they could ask anymore.

"Well kids, tomorrow we start our missions." Kakashi said.

"Team 8 we're meeting here at 0600 hours." Kurenai announced and poofed away.

"Team 10 the same as Team 8." Asuma also announced and poofed away.

"Team 7 we're meeting here at 0700 hours but you can come earlier if you want." Kakashi doing the same.

"Oh well, so what do you guys say, play a little?" Ryousuke asked.

"Sure!" Everyone replied.

* * *

(1) Uchiha Shinonome (Dawn)

Age: 6 years old, older twin

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long dark blue almost black hair characteristic of Uchihas, wears light blue baby tee over a black undershirt and a white miniskirt.

(2) Uchiha Higure (Sunset)

Age: 6 years old, younger twin

Appearance: Dark blue almost black hair reaching up to the shoulder blades with the same style as his two brothers, wears a dark blue t-shirt under a black overall and white shorts.


	4. Author's Note

To all Play Pretend's readers:

I've had it with this!

I LOVE the story but it is HELL to write now that the new and recent updates on the manga I CAN'T concentrate on this!

DON'T expect something new from this.

BUT you CAN expect a re-write!

It won't happen until a few more months when I can re-organize most of the things happening in my life…

College life is SO frustrating!

Until then TOODLES!


End file.
